Alien Parasites
Name: Alien Parasites & REM Fatigue Type: Dilemma Sub-Type: Space/Planet Set: Enhanced Premiere Gameplay: Unless INTEGRITY>32, Away Team infected. They beam back and opponent immediately controls ship and crew until "stopped". Then turn resumes. Entire crew or Away Team dies in three of your full turns unless 3 MEDICAL present OR ship returns to outpost first. Bonus Points: 5 (Rem Fatigue) Notes: Revised Text Alien Parasites: When you encounter this dilemma and fail to meet its conditions, the mission or scouting attempt immediately ends. At a planet mission, beam the Away Team back to the ship or facility with which they are associated, if any (if not, they remain on the planet surface) or have them reboard their landed ship without transporters. At a space mission, the crew remains aboard their ship. Your opponent then chooses whether or not to take control of the ship/facility and the crew or Away Team. If he chooses to take control, your turn is suspended (you may not initiate actions except as normally allowed during your opponent’s turn) while he temporarily controls the ship or facility (if any), the Away Team or crew which encountered the dilemma, and any other personnel aboard that ship or facility. (If any personnel aboard are already “stopped,” they remain so unless your opponent plays a card that “unstops” them, such as Distortion of Space/Time Continuum; they then join the rest of the crew.) He does not control any other ship or facility at the location or any personnel who were previously “stopped” on the planet. He may not take any actions that would normally occur only during his turn, except those using your ship and crew which he controls. Your opponent may take legal actions (see control for limitations) with the ship and crew until they become “stopped” (he may not then take any action to “unstop” them) OR he cannot take any further meaningful actions with them (e.g., he may not simply beam them up and down endlessly) OR he chooses not to take any further actions with them. Then control returns to you and your suspended turn resumes. If the ship and crew are not already “stopped” (or if your opponent chose not to take control), the personnel who originally encountered the dilemma (and the ship, if encountered at a space mission) are now “stopped” by their failure to overcome it. The dilemma is replaced under the mission to be encountered on the next mission or scouting attempt. If your opponent’s Borg scout fails to overcome this dilemma, you must follow all Borg Away Team and battle restrictions, and the Borg may not attempt missions. You may use the controlled Borg to scout for your own current objective if you are playing Borg. If you are playing Borg and control a non-Borg ship and crew, they may attempt and solve a mission, but neither player scores the mission points. REM Fatigue: This affects only the crew or Away Team that attempted the mission and encountered the dilemma. It will not affect other personnel who later join the Away Team, or other crew members if the Away Team beams back to a ship. Either cure (returning to and docking at an outpost, or bringing 3 MEDICAL to the affected personnel) earns the 5 point bonus. Returning to another type of facility does not count.